Although the incidence rate of post-laparotomy adhesion varies from report to report, adhesions are reportedly formed in 90% or more of major laparotomy cases and in 55-100% of patients who undergo gynecologic laparotomy. Mechanical stimuli produced by laparotomy operations may cause inflammation in intraperitoneal organs, and consequently, cause adhesions between the intraperitoneal organs or between the intraperitoneal organs and the peritoneal wall. This may cause intestinal passage obstruction or constriction and lead to adhesive ileus. Even if adhesive ileus does not develop, chronic abdominal pain and female infertility can result. Furthermore, such adhesions make it very difficult to perform future laparotomies. It is not uncommon for adhesive ileus to develop decades after a laparotomy, and a second laparotomy followed by adhesiotomy is often needed for the treatment. However, this operation may result in further adhesions. The formation of post-laparotomy adhesions is a serious problem and has been neglected as it is considered to be an inevitable side effect. Recently, an absorbent membrane (Seprafilm; Kaken Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd.) which is placed in the peritoneal cavity to prevent adhesions was developed. However, the membrane is only effective in preventing adhesions in regions that are separated by it, and cannot exert its adhesion prevention effect throughout the whole peritoneal cavity. New technologies that prevent post-surgical adhesions in the peritoneal cavity are thus desired.